


"They see me slowly falling in love with you."

by thelatewriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, just a small one shot, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Dan questions why everyone keeps asking if him and Phil are dating. He goes for Phil to find the answer.





	

\- Dan’s POV -

I pull my mint green flower crown off my head and place it on the table.   
Louise and Zoe are chatting about beauty things as I fix my hair again.   
I look down only to realize my flower crown was missing.   
“Where..?”  
“Does it look good on me?” A deep northern voice comes from behind me.   
I turn and grin up at Phil.   
“Phil! Yes it looks good on you. Now can I have it back?” He grins and leans closer.   
“What do you say?”   
I roll my eyes. “Phil. Please?”   
He sighs. “I guess.” With a grin, he places the flower crown back on my head. “You look cute today.”   
My face turns red. “Thanks, Phil.”   
“Well I should. Um. I should go see…” He points to a table a few feet away with his friends.   
“Yeah. Okay. See ya after school?”   
He nods and rushes over to his friends.   
“How are you guys not dating again?” Louise asks.   
“Yeah. I swear he was blushing the whole time.” Zoe nods.   
“No.” I wave it off. “You know Phil and I are just friends. Plus Phil doesn’t blush.”   
“Yeah He does. All the time.” Peej cuts in, sitting down next to me. “I swear he has a permanent blush when he’s around you.”   
“Whatever you guys. We aren’t dating.”   
“Of course not. Or else Phil would have kissed you after he placed that flower crown back on your head.” Louise argues.   
I just shake my head. 

—

“Hey Phil?” I look up from the book on my lap.   
“Yeah?” He calls from his bean bag in front of the bed.   
“Why does everyone ask why we aren’t dating?” I close my book and set it on the night stand.   
Phil doesn’t say anything and just continues to play Mario Kart.   
“Phil!” I sigh.   
“What?” Phil mumbles.   
“You know what! Why does everyone ask that?”   
He doesn’t answer me. Just continues to play his game.   
I huff and push myself off the bed. “Phil.”   
No answer.   
I walk over, grab the controller from his hand and straddle his lap.   
“Why?” I ask again.   
“I don’t know. Okay Dan?” Phil sighs and doesn’t look me in the eyes.   
I grab his face and pull it towards me. “Why?”   
Phil huffs. “You wanna know why? Because we’ve been friends for our whole lives. Because you look really cute in your flower crowns and pastel jumpers. Because every time I see you, I get flustered now. Because whenever I get a new tattoo, I wonder if you’ll like it. And When I get angry, you come over and trace them until I’m not anymore. Because you call me whenever you get anxious and I drop everything and run over every time. Because they see me slowly falling in love with you every day over the littlest things.” Phil takes a deep breath.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” I gasp.   
“Because I didn’t know how you feel.” Phil mumbles into my neck.   
“Phil. I love you so much. I thought you knew that.” I hold him closer.   
He just sighs and wraps his arms around my waist. “I love you too.” 

—

“So what’s new with you, Dan?” Zoe asks as I pick at my lunch.   
“Hey Bear.” A deep voice comes from behind me and a pair of lips touch my neck, making me giggle.   
The whole table gasps.   
“Phil! Finally! You’re here!” I look up and meet his blue eyes.   
“I didn’t know you were waiting for me.” He laughs.   
“Of course! I don’t want to have lunch without my boyfriend!” I roll my eyes.  
Phil reaches up and fixes my flower clown. “Okay."   
“Dan? Phil? What?” Louise gasps out.   
I turn, wink at her and then Phil kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot I posted on my tumblr! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you'd like me to post more. Feel free to send any prompts to my tumblr: phanofmydreams.tumblr.com


End file.
